Perfectos Fríos
by Matuk
Summary: Capítulo 2. NUNCA todas las historias de amor son perfectamente tiernas. Mucho menos si involucran perfectos seres soberbios. HermioneDraco.
1. Chapter 1

¡Que tal! Pues yo aquí con ganas de experimentar.

Esto es un DracoHermione.

Yo digo que cualquier otro personaje de la saga emparejado con alguno de estos dos no sobreviviría mucho tiempo, por eso los pongo juntos. (Aunque no me mal interpreten: Adoro los RonHermione)

En este fic Hermione es una mujer nueva. Ha perdido casi o toda su inseguridad y empieza a descubrirse como una persona por mucho superior a las demás, aunque sin perder del todo su peculiar esencia. De todos modos siempre fue feminista y un poco mandonsita.

Amantes de los fics empalagosos fuera de aquí, aunque igual a mí se me hace tierna la forma en como se maltratan. ¡Pura soberbia ante todo!

¡Que lo disfruten!

**Perfectos fríos**

El inicio

-No necesito esto. No lo disfrutaré tanto como crees. Me deseas, me quieres. Yo no. _No te amo, no lo he hecho. NO LO HARÉ_ – aseguró aunque no fuera del todo cierto, a través de un suspiro de una fortaleza inhumana; casi con los ojos húmedos, mirándolo, como nadie, _sobre_ él.

Lo tenía íntegramente anonado, desnudo con ropa y por poco indefenso frente a ella; sin la virilidad impía que él siempre había poseído, sin aquella pulcra convicción.

Por dentro se moría por besarlo de nuevo, quererlo, protegerlo, morderlo hasta hacerlo sangrar; enseñarle sobre todo lo que sabía. Porque ella había estudiado. Ahora _sabía_.

Ella lo vio (sobre todo porque en esos momentos la frente y pecho de él eran infantilmente invisibles) con ganas de nacer de nuevo y ser un poco bueno, con una necesidad despiadada de detener el tiempo en esos momentos y saciarse, sin que nadie lo viera, de todo lo que ella ahora conocía y dominaba: los hombres, las mujeres, el colegio entero, el universo y, lo más difícil, ella misma.

Hermione se levantó despacio, cortés pero sensual. Al hacerlo el espectáculo que tenía de frente fue estupendo: los constantes e imperturbables ojos grises del muchacho que la acompañaba permitieron entrever sobre la libido aquel quebrado, agrio e intenso amor resbaladizo.

-¿Quieres más, dulzura?- interrogó con poco o nada de debilidad en su voz, ya fuera por la extenuación de las caricias de antes, los nervios, etc.- Resultas, para mi sorpresa, ser igual de simple y débil como todos los demás¿Lo sabías?- se rió un poco; encantadora, sugestiva.

-_Tú resultas ser divinamente hermosa, inteligente… como cualquier prostituta_.- pensó él, con ese titubeo constante, aquel que lo estaba acompañando, incluso en el pensamiento y que lo ponía mal.

-Ven.-exclamó ella pero alejándolo y, como si hubiese leído su mente (era posible), recostándolo en el suelo con dulce violencia, encajándole las manos en el pecho, conteniendo la respiración de ambos; diciéndole sí, y sin ningún titubeo, al próximo paso.

Él obedeció en silencio y se tendió, rabiando internamente por aquel desasosiego y nerviosismo que jamás había sentido.

Y ella, al verlo de tal manera, tuvo plena conciencia de _su_ propia belleza (y por momentos superioridad) apartándose el flequillo sedoso con los dedos de uñas pulcras y brillantes, entreabriendo los labios hinchados, suculentos, _inofensivos_ a la vista.

-Estoy conquistado lo inconquistable.

-Sigo sigo inconquistable, estúpida. Tú… eres otra cosa.

Ambos rieron y las piernas de ella, de paraíso, se cerraron con imperio sobre las caderas ajenas, haciéndole daño; sus manos bellas apenas tentaron el abdomen tenso, terso, fibroso del _hombre_ debajo de ella, torturándolo, antes de que él se excitara. Se vio fulgurada en sus ojos en el acto y se halló sencillamente perfecta, deseada.

_Estoy conquistando lo inconquistable._

Draco estaba tendido en el suelo, la cabeza un tanto ladeada, el cabello platino y deslumbrante desperdigado a su entorno como areola de ángel, forzado por una Hermione repleta de _algo como_ el amor que él sentía en todos sus demás encuentros. Aquel sentimiento hipócrita y ligero, sencillamente caliente, lujurioso, simple.

-Mi ramera…-susurró él con la quijada tensa, arañándole la cintura, deseoso de incomodarla, _siquiera un poco, _sintiendo que las rodillas de ella le ardían en la cadera y su figura mística en los ojos.

Ella sonrió con sincera indulgencia, haciendo comprobar nuevamente lo obvio: Él no la tenía. No a ella. Todo lo contrario. Sus despiadadas palabras ni siquiera la tocaban. Eran demasiado terrenales.

Malfoy gimió por poco, sus ojos grises se movían lentísimos por el terror, pero aunque el desconcierto y el calor estaban, el nerviosismo nunca lo venció y el rubor no acosó jamás sus mejillas. Sin embargo era incapaz de evitar contemplarla, por momentos, como si fuese un chiquillo asustado y a la vez emocionado.

_Soy inconquistable__… soy…_

Se levantó lento pero brusco, casi perdiendo la cabeza por lo que sólo ella conseguía provocarle, ansioso por tomar al mando, _colocarse sobre ella, _viéndola con ojos voracesdesnudarse artísticamente de la parte superior. Los pechos morenos, perfectos.

Intentó con la mirada ardiendo hacerla retroceder, hacerla cerrar los ojos siquiera un instante: irse directo al cuello.

Ella jamás accedió.

Entonces Malfoy se apoyó con los codos en el suelo hirviendo por sus reflejos exquisitos para mantenerse así. La miró profundamente. La miró un poco más mientras ella se ponía una mano en el pecho, semiocultando un seno suyo, observándolo con una provocación que iba más allá de lo comprensible.

-_Tómame y no te atrevas.-_ le exigía en silencio y él no sabía que hacer.

-Eres…- rabió Malfoy, atrapado entre la depresión de siempre y la ira. Ella le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Soy. _Se podría decir que _casi _tuya_.

Él creyó oír un ruido de advertencia en sus oídos. _Detente_. Los brazos pardos de ella en torno a su cuello, el sexo húmedo y suave, los pezones erectos, y la ínfima claridad en su absurda mente de consumirse cuando el aliento femenino le ardió en los labios sonrojados, en las encías, la garganta y el paladar.

Y el olor... Sí, canela.

Hermione danzó inconmovible, desvergonzada, erótica sobre su erección, estremeció su espina y lo llevó a un orgasmo foráneo, lejano al verdadero, tan emotivo como el de sus sueños, donde, era innegable, la había soñado…

-Sólo _ésta vez_ desgraciada sangre-sucia…- jadeó Draco "…_lo que nunca he sentido necesidad de decir"_ y antes de expresarlo se murió de rabia, sus ojos se llenaron de pútrida furia, es por esto que volvió su rostro hacia arriba: Hermione no merecía la mirada con la que fulminó el techo; y ella misma, entonces, lamió su cuello.

-Te amo…-respiró Draco sin soportarlo más, con un intenso odio.

-_¿A pesar de estar sobre ti?- _emitió Hermionede nuevo en silencio, entre el beso que pareció más de amor que los primeros porque fue en los ojos grises, sobre los párpados cerrados, trémulos.

Nuevamente no cedió; él se dio cuenta de ello. Se quedó atónito: insistentemente ella lo esclavizaba, casi ignorando las palabras que tanto le habían costado:

_Te amo_.

Malfoy, desperado, intentó soltarse, escapar; Hermione ni siquiera se enteró de esa tentativa infructuosa y torpe porque un instante después él la tomó entre sus brazos como si en eso se le fuera la vida. Ella lo había seducido de nuevo y veloz, mordiéndole el oído, susurrándole palabras sucias que en su boca perfecta sonaban infinitamente dulces.

Draco se olvidó de todo cuando la lengua escurridiza y animal le tomó ambos labios, esculpiéndolos de nuevo, tal vez haciéndolos más bellos que en un principio, neutralizando la boca que arrullaba el incendio del último beso de esa noche; el que les duró fresco hasta que se distanciaron; aquél que les acompañó todo el amor de esa velada, el mejor que ambos habían tenido, el que posiblemente pusiera en evidencia el desconcierto en sus corazones. Y por supuesto, no sólo el de los suyos.

Algo resonó en la mente de ella cuando se unieron profunda, dolorosa y desesperadamente. Había rojo fuego en su cama inventada, en el orgasmo que elevó sus gemidos, pero sobre todo en el cabello platino de Malfoy.

_CONTINUARÁ _

**N/A:** Me gusta esta pareja. Siempre he pensado que Draco y Hermione tienen demasiado en común, aunque con enfoques distintos, los cuales tienen que ver con la moralidad. Ni hablar. Lo que cuenta es lo que ustedes piensen ¡Espero sus comentarios! Buenos o malos, no importaaaaa. Yo recibo de todo ¡Pero de verdad espero recibiiiiir¿Síiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

Por si acaso le pondré una velita a mi templo review.

¡Hasta luego!

**Matuk**


	2. Chapter 2

Tengo flojera y sueño. No hablaré más, pero consideren mi esfuerzo sobre humano: No tenía pensado continuar este fic.

**Perfectos fríos**

Semejante.

Había abierto los ojos desde hacía algún tiempo. Una hora cuando menos. Como nunca, la primera desde hacia tiempo, pensó en Ron. Se acordó de haberlo visto previamente, en Malfoy; no supo si en el orgasmo o antes. Lo recordó enclenque y de once años, cuando lo había querido tanto y por primera vez. Recapacitó que ya lo había algo así como olvidado cuando sintió, cual punzada de enfermedad, como comenzaba a enamorarse de Draco Malfoy.

Éste estaba como siempre, pero dormido junto a ella, perfectamente voluptuoso y galán a pesar de su posición incómoda en el suelo del aula abandonada.

Sin mirarlo le acarició la espalda y los vellos se le pusieron en punta. Se sentía como un muñeco de músculos de vidrio grueso…

_(Te estoy amando)_

Se levantó, se aseó, se miró en el espejo antes de hacerlo y descubrió lo que preveía: Era preciosa. Antes de salir lo miró por un momento sintiendo la necesidad, con el estómago revoloteándole, de, no hacerle amor, simplemente besarlo en la boca.

…

Mientras caminaba hacia la sala común, habiendo abandonado a Malfoy en aquella soledad, recapacitaba a una velocidad extraordinaria, sobre todo cuando algún objeto le devolvía su silueta de ensueño y su rostro por fin angelical, que seguridad era lo único que le había faltado toda su vida para ser perfecta, admirada y temida.

Los chicos la soñaban, las chicas habían cedido y no podían más que idolatrarla. Y es que su inteligencia era insaciable, su fortaleza perturbadora, la belleza pulcra de su cuerpo y rostro lucía extrañamente nata,…

…_la evaporación de su compasión era impía._

Frunció el ceño inesperadamente. En el centro de su diálogo personal algo la contradijo igual que otras veces y, para su fastidio, aún no había aprendido a ignorar aquella pequeña parte de su alma que le repetía y le repetía hasta el cansancio: Si fueras perfecta, la fama y la vanidad jamás te habrían corrompido. _Tendrías compasión._

Meneó la cabeza. (_No estoy corrupta_)

Se cansó del remordimiento y decidió pensar en Ron, intrigándose inmediatamente por la sensación que recordó: aquel delirio, lejano y oxidado que sentía tan sólo al pensarlo.

-Llegó la hora… Más le vale perdonarme de una vez. Yo ya te perdoné, Ron; por fin le dejé de amar.- Y la belleza hermética de Malfoy le formó una casi melodiosa sonrisa en los labios.

Sintió que algo le trepaba por el esófago, le movía casi el corazón de nerviosismo y por fin le encendía las mejillas ya coloreadas.

…

Harry estaba leyendo sus apuntes de Historia de la Magia en la sala principal; en unas horas tendría examen oral. Sus ojos, desconcertados por su novedoso esfuerzo, se movían fugaces sobre el manuscrito. El problema era que entendía menos de la mitad de una oración cuando no se permitía el lujo grato y casi inaguantable de dejarse llevar por la imaginación, lo que había ocurrido dos veces, lo equivalente a dos minutos, en las últimas cinco oraciones. Como era de esperarse, su desempeño era patéticamente lento.

Frustrado y dolorido cerebralmente alzó la cabeza, vio a Hermione de lejos y casi no creyó que el aumentó de la tonalidad de su rubor provocara que tres o cuatro pares de ojos ávidos se lanzaran a observarla sin vacilación y, es más, con detenimiento y ganas. Lo pensó de nuevo y sintió amargo el sabor de su saliva en la boca: _Ha cambiado_. Como ella decía: ahora estaba armónica, como quería. Irradiaba no sólo belleza, sino también fresca sabiduría. Caminaba como si nada le importara, a la vez todo. Era un Dios, sí, _es necesario decirlo en masculino_.

La siguió mirando profundamente, esperando rescatar desesperado algo de lo que había sido. Para el aceitunado, Hermione siempre había sido muy hermosa e inteligente. Lo único que él apreciaba de nuevo en ella era su fría e hiriente absolutismo.

Cuando la chica sintió la mirada de él sobre su espalda se volvió y fue hasta donde se encontraba.

-Hola.- dijo.

-¿Qué hay?- Harry se esforzó por sonar natural.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estudio.

Hermione notó que el moreno intentó hacer que la respuesta sonara enmascaradamente agresiva y personal. Sintió un sutil dolor físico, pero reprimió la emoción que amenazó con alcanzarle el alma.

Lo miró abismalmente a los ojos, con la intención de quererlo. Pero Harry no sintió nada.

La chica parpadeó desconcertada y con toda intención de disimularlo concluyó en ir directo al grano:

-¿Y Ron?

Harry se sorprendió profundamente. Luego la miró con una aguda suspicacia.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso¿Acaso quieres hablarle? Sabes que él no quiere verte.

La muchacha bufó, sintiendo que un resentimiento autónomo la envolvía de pies a cabeza. Quiso reírse de él y decirle algo tan simple y cierto como: Todos quieren verme. Pero a cambio de eso musito con ira contenida:

-Es que no sabes lo que dices.- y se apartó con un movimiento divinola melenade los ojos.

-No me dejas saber lo que digo.- repuso Harry de inmediato, sonriéndose a sí mismo internamente por su propia agudeza.- No sé que piensas. No confías en mí.

(¡_No es cierto_!) Hermione quiso gritar, aunque la respuesta de Harry fuese cierta. Al darse cuenta de ello, se conmocionó.

-Lo que pasa es que te pones del lado de Ron.- dijo intentando no sonar demasiado resentida.- Siempre.- enfatizó, acusándolo, casi a juego, con el dedo.

Harry frunció el ceño y aceptó en secreto que la chica tenía toda la razón. La cosa era tan simple como que Ron le leía el pensamiento y lo hacía reír. Ella no, aún en sus mejores momentos.

(_Tal vez esa sea una de las razones por las que ya me da igual. Porque ustedes se tienen y yo sobro_.) Pero Hermione no quiso darse cuenta que aceptaba el hecho. Tampoco notó que supo lo que Harry pensaba.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y aflojó el entrecejo. No quería discutir de algo por lo que se sentía culpable, tatareó cualquier cosa y se puso a acomodar papeles.

-No le digas que te dije…- comenzó un poco para expiarse de la culpa, aunque después se sintiera peor.- Pero sabes dónde está.- terminó clavándole de pronto la mirada.

-Dormido. Me supongo.- aventuró Hermione.

-No supongas eso.- Harry se removió en su asiento con las facciones tensas.- Sólo supón que en nuestro cuarto. (_Porque no hay un lugar un poco más lejos de ti_.)

Hermione no quiso tomar aquello como una secreta victoria, se puso a mirar alrededor pensativa y devolvió a medias el gesto de gusto que le dedicaron algunos. Sentía rabia y esos celos naturales de amigos. Harry evaluaba sus aspavientos, removiendo los papeles en la mesa, pero no quiso sentir compasión porque ella no tuviera una amistad como la que Ron y él tenían. Por más que la quisiera, no dejaría de serle incondicional a Ron, sobre todo porque Hermione lo había afectado tanto.

-No me mires con lástima.- escupió ella con violencia, yéndose hasta él y picándole en el pecho.

-(_No era mi intención_), pensó Harry y para reponer su error continuó con callo, trocando radicalmente tema:

-No vienes de la cama.

-Sí vengo.- dijo bajito Hermione imperturbable, separándose de nuevo, sonriendo a medias.

Harry rodó los ojos y se levantó para encararla.

-Me refiero a que no vienes del sueño.

-Ah, no.-dijo ella prestándole atención a sus propias uñas, sin hacerse la inocente y sin un mínimo rubor.

Harry sintió que a la vez que se le enardecían los latidos, el reflujo del estómago le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. Evitó imaginarse a Ron muriéndose.

-Olvídalo. (_Maldita_).- le dolía comprender lo que había pasado entre sus dos amigos, saber que en cierto modo ella tenía derecho.

Hermione supo que no tenía más que hablar. Renovada con una nueva oleada de algo que no supo nombrar, tal vez la expectativa de la venganza, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la habitación de los varones. Harry saltó y se interpuso entre ella y las escaleras, temblando. Acaso cuando, al pasar a su lado, le llegó un olor a hombre y metal (_Malfoy_).

-No te preocupes. Sólo le voy a decir que ya no lo amo. (_Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy)_

Harry sintió un sopor áspero en las extremidades del cuerpo.

-Se va a dar cuenta de cualquier modo. ¿Con quién…?

-¿Con quién que cosa?

El chico sintió que se emputaba.

-¡¿Con quién te acostaste?!

Hermione se sonrió, muy despacio, poniéndose un dedo en los labios. Harry no se sorprendería nunca más de su sensibilidad de mujer.

-Tú eres el que no olvida las fragancias, mariqueta. (_En otras palabras sabes con quién tuve sexo_)- soltó la muchacha quedamente.- Si no te las conociera tus aventuras (Susana, Luna, Lavander), todo por olvidar a Ginny, diría que todas las noches le haces el amor a tu-amigo-del-alma.- sin tener razón de ser volvió a sentir celos, pero esta vez de amor.

-Para eso sí me tienes confianza (_¿Verdad pendeja?_). Para joderme- pero estaba halagado de que le reconociera sus maneras de tenorio y, en cierto modo, también que creyera que le hacía el amor al ¿hombre de su vida?.

-Me reprendes, pero eres exactamente igual que yo.- Hermione cada vez tenía más razones para subir las escaleras hasta el cuarto de varones.- Tampoco mereces a Ron.

-Entre nos…- y dudó el trigueño, aunque con ella no tenía por qué.- así es... (_Matamos corazones por igual)_- en los ojos le relucía la impotencia. Y cuando ella lo tocó, mirándolo con una mirada que le hacía recordar a la fuerza el dolor de Ron, haciéndolo a un lado como si nunca hubiera estado, conscientemente… la dejó pasar.

CONTINUARÁ.

Como decía tengo sueñito. Sin embargo, aguanto para decir que a mí me gustó este capítulo (publicado, por cierto, siglos después); también para mendigar comentarios, aunque sean sólo para decirme que está muy bizarro el asunto.

**Matuk.**


End file.
